girl gamer
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: The members of Team Seven were competitive about everything... EVERYTHING.


Author: ohwhatsherface  
Warnings: some cursing, utter disregard for Sasuke's epic level of cray (no that's not a typo) and apparent inability to ever find redemption, assumptions about the way electricity and cable and all that stuff work in the Naruto-verse, NaruSasu bromance  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

It started with Naruto's birthday.

On a whim and a splurge, Iruka bought Naruto a PS3 and a few games to go with it. Like any typical teenage boy, he spent days only playing the RPG ones, only looking away from the screen to go to the bathroom and occasionally, to eat (he kept the time that he missed and got chopsticks up his nose to himself). Things like training for future Hokagedom and bringing in some income (read: missions) were foregone so that he could play.

The only times that Naruto made physical contact with the outside world was to ask Sasuke if he could play at his house and with his giant ass television, or to challenge him to a round on the fighting games.

Sasuke played with him a plenty of times. They both had their own favourite characters and were on par with each other. Sai played once or twice, not quite understanding the point of the game. Yamato played a few times as well if only to humour Naruto.

Kakashi, Naruto did _not_ like to play with on the grounds that the lazy bastard _somehow_ kicked his ass many times without breaking a sweat.

Thus, to feel a bit better about his failing, he decided to challenge Sakura.

His logic told him that she was a girl and therefore would probably suck. Of course, Naruto's logic failed him many times, so it wouldn't be _too_ surprising for it to happen once more.

* * *

"Wait! So, hold on, X means punch, and square means..."

"_Kick_, Sakura," Sasuke growled, annoyed. "For the tenth time, square means _kick_."

Sakura pouted. "I was just _asking_, Sasuke-kun."

"Whatever!" Naruto cut in. "Are you ready? Can we play?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura muttered. "But hold on. I still need to pick my costume."

Naruto's grip on the controller tightened. "_Seriously_?" He knew Sakura picked her character based on their appearance and not at all their skill levels. God. She was such a _girl_.

"Hm... No, that one is too slutty. Ew, no not that one. Seriously, who would ever wear that to fight—" Exasperated, Sasuke took the controller from her and picked a random outfit for Sakura. When he handed it back, he simply ignored the furious look on her face. "Thanks _a lot_, Sasuke-kun! Now I look like a skank!"

"Pay attention, Sakura," Kakashi chided. He was on another couch, watching them play behind his book.

"Yes, sensei," she chirped, turning back to the screen. A voice said 'BEGIN!' and Naruto wasted no time to start doing his combos. "Hey!" Sakura yelled when Naruto scored a particularly damaging blow. "You jackass! I wasn't ready!"

"...DOES THE ENEMY _EVER_ WAIT FOR YOU TO BE READY BEFORE ATTACKING YOU?"

"Hmph!"

That night, Naruto and Sasuke created a monster.

* * *

"YEAH. TAKE THAT, _BITCH_."

Naruto scowled as 'K.O.' appeared on the screen and Sakura began doing a happy dance.

"Seriously, get out of my house now," Sasuke ordered. It was four in the morning and Sakura's incessant yelling was getting on his nerves.

"No way!" Naruto shouted. "I still need to kick her ass!"

Sakura, hands on her hips, raised her chin and smirked. "Yeah, _no_. That's never gonna happen, sweetie."

Naruto glared at her, pointing accusingly. "YOU SUCK! YOU DON'T EVEN USE THE COMBOS, YOU EFFIN N00B."

"...DON'T HATE ME 'CAUSE YOU AIN'T ME."

Sasuke pulled Naruto aside. "Make her leave," he ordered. "Beat her already, dammit."

Naruto looked back at him desperately. "I'm _trying_! She's... Sasuke, dude, _I don't know what to do_."

"NARU-CHAAAAN. Hurry back so I can kick your ass!"

Both boys shot Sakura dirty looks, but she ignored them in favour of going through the new costumes she'd unlocked in the past few weeks of playing against Naruto. And winning.

"Okay," Sasuke said solemnly. "I'll play her."

Naruto gawked. "What? Sasuke, I don't think that'd be wise."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

The blond shook his head. "If she wins, she will have _ULTIMATE GLOATING RIGHTS_. She's beaten me, Sai, Yamato-taichou—Sasuke, she's even beaten _Kakashi-sensei_. Just..." Naruto looked positively fearful. "If she beats _you_ too..."

Sasuke knew what he meant. Sakura would _never_ let them live it down. Then she'd tell _Ino. _Then _everyone_ and their goddamn mothers would know too and _that_—well that was just _no_.

"I'll use my Sharingan," Sasuke suggested. "I can predict her moves and counter them."

"That sounds like a good plan and all, but..." They both sighed.

"Naruto," Sasuke began, "I know I screwed things up when I left and... triedtodestroyKonoha. Ahem." Sasuke looked away. "But right now, you just have to trust me."

"I _do_ trust you!" Naruto said defensively. "It's just..." Wearily, he spared a glance at a way too smug Sakura. "Ugh. Okay." Naruto reluctantly handed Sasuke the controller and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let me down, man."

"I won't."

He did.


End file.
